


Временное отстранение

by WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив был настроен скептически. — Ты действительно думаешь, что счастье и безопасность ощущаются именно так? — Баки отвел взгляд от Стива, нахмурив брови. Стив подумал, что утверждение про счастье было просто, чтобы Стив отвязался, но Боже. Может так иесть.





	Временное отстранение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suspension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702057) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 7 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

На следующее утро Стива разбудил грохот. С глухо колотящимся сердцем он вскочил с пола гостиной, пытаясь достать щит.

— Баки! — крикнул он, но потом до него запоздало дошло: Баки ругался по-английски. Значит, ничего серьёзного.

Кто бы сомневался, что Баки послал его. «Спать дальше». Как будто Стив мог спать с таким количеством адреналина в венах. 

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь, Бак? — позвал Стив, идя по квартире на голос Баки.

Баки сидел на полу ванной, а костыли лежали на линолеуме рядом с ним. 

— Я пытаюсь привести себя в порядок, — сказал Баки.

Ну, это было необычно. Обычно Баки нужно было запугать, чтобы он помылся. 

— Я не думаю, что тебе уже стоит ходить, — сказал Стив.

Баки нахмурился. 

— Принеси мне чистую одежду.

— Не мог бы ты хотя бы сказать «пожалуйста»?

Баки уставился на него. Похоже, выспавшись, он избавился от своего нервного срыва, и, наверное, это было хорошо, но Боже, с Баки было намного проще справиться, когда он был по-настоящему измотан, чтобы вести себя отстойно.

— Пожалуйста.

Стив понадеялся, что его удивление не будет заметно. 

— Ладно, — сказал он, пытаясь звучать так, будто Баки, говорящий _пожалуйста_ — обычное дело, и поспешил из ванной комнаты, чтобы его не выдало выражение лица. — Ничего, если я войду в твою комнату? — Он всегда спрашивал.

Баки всегда считал это глупостью.

— Как ещё ты намереваешься взять мою одежду, тупица?

Баки жил в этой комнате почти два года (ну, плюс-минус их почти постоянные миссии), но, казалось, что он заскочил на выходные. Кровать аккуратно застелена, вещевой мешок брошен на стуле. Никаких плакатов, безделушек или признаков человеческого присутствия, кроме пустой кружки на прикроватном столике.

В Бруклине у Баки даже не было своей спальни, лишь кровать, огороженная простынями, чтобы дать хоть видимость уединения. Но он прикрепил на стены постеры Риты Хейуорт, Греты Гарбо и Эррола Флинна из журналов, корешки билетов со старых, виденных им шоу, а коробки с одеждой, потрёпанными комиксами и рисовальными принадлежностями и в глубине — своим старым плюшевым мишкой - засунул под кровать. Стив начал дразнить Баки, когда нашёл его, а Баки засмеялся и закрыл уши медведя руками: «Не слушай его, Тедди. Я никогда тебя не вышвырну».

После недавней миссии большая часть одежды Баки всё ещё была в вещмешке, так что шкаф был почти пуст. Несколько пар клетчатых боксеров. Одна пара чёрных штанов карго. Единственная чистая толстовка, которую Стив подарил Баки сразу после того, как тот _вернулся_. Стив купил её ещё до того, как Баки нашёлся, следуя суеверному принципу, который Сэм назвал «если ты её купишь, он появится». Словно если бы у Стива были вещи для Баки, если бы он создал для него физическое пространство, чтобы вписать в свою жизнь, это каким-то образом вернуло бы ему Баки.

Толстовка была Баки слишком велика (Стив просто не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Баки был ниже его), и манжеты сильно изношены, но она хотя бы была чистой.

К тому моменту, когда Стив вернулся в ванную, Баки уже снял с себя окровавленную рубашку и футболку и устроил настоящий бардак на линолеуме, устроив себе мытье с губкой прямо на полу. Стива раздражало, что даже при таких обстоятельствах, даже после всего, он не мог смотреть на обнаженную грудь Баки, не думая: _«Боже, он прекрасен»_.

Он надеялся, что, возможно, ужасающий секс (как это было) с Баки, наконец, уничтожит его страсть, но, по-видимому, нет.

— Вот, — сказал он и положил одежду на крышку унитаза, чтобы Баки мог достать её, когда закончит.

— И я хочу блинчиков, — сказал Баки. После короткой паузы он взглянул на Стива и добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Сопротивляться было трудно, но Стиву удалось.

— Наверное, мне не стоит включать плиту, — заметил он. — У меня сотрясение мозга.

Баки так сильно понурился, что Стив больше не мог видеть его лица.

— Хлопья тоже ничего, — пробормотал Баки.

Он действительно чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что ударил Стива. Стиву захотелось сесть рядом с ним на мокрый линолеум и обнять, но он подозревал, что Баки ему не позволит.

— Я тут подумал, — внезапно сказал Баки, и в его голосе опять послышалась обычная самоуверенность. — Я мог бы выучить китайский язык.

Спросонья Стив всё ещё плохо соображал. 

— Что?

— Или арабский, — сказал Баки, — или фарси. Или испанский, но раз у нас есть целых три месяца, мы должны выбрать что-то более сложное.

— Баки… 

— Или компьютеры, — сказал Баки. — Думаю, недостаток компьютерных знаний подрывает эффективность нашей работы.

— Баки, — сказал Стив и сел на закрытый унитаз. — О чём ты вообще говоришь?

— Что делать следующие три месяца, — сказал Баки. — Теперь, когда вы меня отстранили. Конечно, по утрам, как обычно, физиотерапия, но мы не можем заниматься ею _весь_ день, и в любом случае мы не можем начать её, пока моя нога не заживёт, но это не значит, что мы должны тратить целую неделю впустую.

Стив старался не таращиться. Он даже не думал, как прожить _следующий_ день, а Баки уже разработал план на целых три месяца.

— Ты знаешь, что тебя отстранили на три месяца, потому что ты напал на агента Томпкинса и меня, верно? — произнес Стив. — Никто в Щ.И.Т.е не сомневается в твоей квалификации агента.

— Знаю, тупица, — сказал Баки. — Но ведь они не захотят, чтобы я просто сидел сложа руки три месяца, правда? Дурная голова и всё такое.

 _Безделье — игрушка дьявола._ Так говорила мама Баки.

И, конечно, Баки был прав. Стив вряд ли мог ожидать, что Баки будет спокойно лежать в квартире и смотреть фильмы следующие три месяца. Баки никогда не умел справляться со скукой, даже когда был ребёнком, устраивающим ад в воскресной школе. Почему Стив не _подумал об этом_?

Он встал. 

— Я собираюсь позвонить Сэму, — сказал Стив. — Попрошу его заскочить с пончиками, чтобы... — Он проверил время по телефону. «Обед. Поздний обед». И, может быть, несколько советов.

— Скажи ему, чтобы принёс крылья! — крикнул Баки вслед. — Научиться летать — тоже хороший способ провести следующие три месяца!

Стив пошёл за телефоном.

С тех пор, как Щ.И.Т. выпустил Баки под ответственность Стива и тот познакомил его с Сэмом, все их разговоры вертелись вокруг этих крыльев. 

На ту первую встречу Сэм принёс для всех фраппучино. Он не стал ждать, пока Стив их представит, а просто дал Баки шоколадное фраппучино и спросил: «Как мне тебя называть?»  
Баки пил фраппучино и молчал: первую неделю он был не очень разговорчив. Сэм ждал. Стив чуть не сказал что-то, но Сэм взглянул на него, и Стив успокоился. 

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл? — снова спросил Сэм.

— Баки, — сказал Баки. Он с неприятным звуком высосал последний дюйм своего фраппучино и бросил пустой стакан на ковер. — Стив будет счастлив.

Единственная причина, по которой Баки хотел называться своим чертовым именем, чтобы Стив был счастлив? Стиву захотелось плакать.

Но Баки продолжил.

— Я знаю тебя. Газеты называют тебя Соколом. Как сталинские соколы. — В те первые дни он гораздо больше ссылался на Советский Союз. — Из-за крыльев.

Стив и Сэм посмотрели друг на друга, пытаясь понять, означает ли это, что Баки знал, что он чуть не убил Сэма или нет. 

— Можешь звать меня просто Сэм, — сказал Сэм. — Сэм Уилсон.

— Твои крылья были просто _зашибись_ , — сказал Баки. — Меня бесило, что пришлось их порвать. Ты их отремонтировал? Можешь показать, как ими пользоваться?

С тех пор все разговоры Баки с Сэмом вращались вокруг какой-либо вариации на эту тему. Как работают крылья? Как Сэм заботится о них в боевых условиях? Какова была хорошая тактика воздушного боя? Армия когда-нибудь рассматривала возможность прикрепить крылья к спине Сэма? Ну, может быть, это будет неудобно, но тогда они не смогут _забрать_ их. («Иисус Христос», — потом наедине сказал Сэм Стиву.)

Сэм. Да, он позвонит Сэму. Сэм даст дельный совет.

Стив набрал номер. Телефон прозвонил только один раз, а потом Сэм чуть ли не закричал в трубку.

— Стив! Ты в порядке?

— Э-э… да, — сказал Стив.

— Наташа говорит, что Баки ударил тебя так сильно, что у тебя сотрясение мозга, а через несколько часов его отправили домой.

— Да…

— _Какого чёрта они думали_?

Стив вышел из квартиры и сел у лифта. Баки любил подслушивать, а ему совершенно не обязательно было слышать этот разговор.

— Думаю, они решили, что я не настолько глуп, чтобы снова его спровоцировать, — сказал Стив.

— Стив. В этом нет твоей вины. Господи Иисусе, чувак. Он часто так поступает?

— Нет! — возразил Стив. — Нет. Это только второй раз… 

— Боже.

— Он здесь уже почти два года, Сэм! И в первый раз, когда он едва не ударил меня, это была просто пощёчина, а теперь я действительно виноват.

— Стив, — голос Сэма звучал серьезно. — Ты не виноват, что он тебя ударил. Не в этой жизни.

— Нет, виноват, — настаивал Стив. — Я, ну… — Боже, как трудно было это выговорить. — Я непреднамеренно угрожал держать его, пока его будут пытать, так что…

На другом конце провода воцарилась тишина. Затем Сэм сказал: 

— Начни с самого начала. Может, тогда в этом появится смысл.

Стив все ему рассказал. О том, как Баки швырнул Томпкинса через самолет, когда тот попытался вправить ногу, и ударил Стива, когда он сказал, что будет держать Баки и не позволит ему атаковать другой медицинский персонал. Об отстранении на три месяца. О том, что Стив понял, что истории о приюте были способом поговорить о Щ.И.Т.е, Гидре и Советах.

— Я не оказал ему никакой услуги, прекратив сеансы терапии с доктором Чарльзом, как думаешь? — спросил Стив. — Если Баки доверял ему достаточно, чтобы рассказывать истории о приюте…

— Стив, ты даже не знаешь, верна ли твоя теория. Ты думал… Чёрт, Баки _сказал_ тебе, что он брал парня покататься.

— Да, но… 

— Стив. Не вини себя за то, что не можешь читать грёбаные мысли Баки.

Затем наступила небольшая пауза, в основном потому, что Стив сдерживался от того, чтобы не сказать: _«Я могу винить себя за всё, черт побери, что хочу»_. Сэм был прав, конечно же прав. Но всё же. Если Стив был бы умнее с самого начала, то, возможно, ничего бы не произошло.

— Стив, — произнес Сэм.

— Да?

— Он не должен быть на оперативной работе.

— Вот почему он отстранён, — сказал Стив.

— Он должен быть отстранён навсегда, — сказал Сэм.

— Но... — машинально начал Стив: они спорили об этом, когда Баки в первый раз вышел на задание. Но он остановился и глубоко вздохнул. — Да. Ты прав. Но… 

— Стив... — Сэм казался раздраженным.

— Я знаю, что оперативная работа ему не подходит. Но победа Гидры была бы хуже, — сказал Стив. — Для всех нас, но особенно для Баки.

Сэм помолчал, а затем сказал:

— Я чертовски ненавижу это.

— Думаешь, я ошибаюсь?

— Нет. Я чертовски ненавижу, что ты прав.

Стив сел на лестницу и провел рукой по волосам. Казалось, на это больше нечего было сказать.

— Я надеялся, — сказал Стив, — что ты принесешь пончики... Наверное, уже полдень.

Наступило мучительное молчание.

— Но вы, наверное, заняты… 

— Я спрошу Наташу, — сказал Сэм. — Прямо сейчас мы пьем кофе. И сомневаюсь, что сегодня я лучшая компания для Баки.

Возникла короткая пауза, а затем Стив услышал голос Наташи:

— Я сейчас приду. Хотите что-то конкретное?

— Принеси пончиков. — Баки любил их больше всего. — И кофе?

— Принято.

Должно быть, она вернула телефон Сэму, потому что пауза снова затянулась. Наконец Стив произнес: 

— Я хотел спросить, не присмотрите ли вы с Наташей за Баки, пока он отстранён, если Щ.И.Т отправит меня на задание? Но думаю, ваш ответ «нет»?

Сэм вздохнул. 

— Дай мне несколько дней, чтобы успокоиться, — сказал он.

— Не надо на него злиться, — сказал Стив. — Я же не злюсь.

— Я знаю, — сказал Сэм. — Но я злюсь. Кто-то должен ставить твое благополучие на первое место, и мы оба знаем, что это точно не ты.

Стив не вернулся в квартиру, просто скользнул вниз по стене и прислонился головой к обоям. Он все еще чувствовал себя вымотанным. Супер-исцеление было отличным, но это отняло у него много сил, и он не хотел идти внутрь и сталкиваться с планами Баки на следующие три месяца (вероятно, он придумал еще пару, пока Стив звонил Сэму), пока у Стива всё ещё не было хорошего контрплана.

Наташа появилась примерно через полчаса, балансируя подносом с кофе на массивной коробке из-под пончиков. Она, как всегда, была прекрасна, и Стив вдруг осознал, что спал в одежде и утром не успел даже плеснуть воды в лицо.

— Стив, — хмыкнув, сказала она, и внезапно это перестало быть проблемой. Наташа видела его и в худшем состоянии.

— Ты уверена, что пончиков будет достаточно? — поддразнил он, поднимаясь на ноги.

Наташа подняла коробку.

— Я бы купила три дюжины, но дама позади меня покупала пончики для своей группы в детском саду, — сказала она и с интересом отметила синяки на лбу и пошатывание. — Некоторые агенты в Щ.И.Т.е возобновили ставки на то, как долго продержится Баки, прежде чем убьёт тебя.

Стив был настолько уставшим, что ему хотелось опять съехать по стене вниз и лечь на пол.

— На что поставила?

— Я не ставила. Нет времени на долгое ожидание, чтобы забрать выигрыш на _«никогда»_. — Она слегка ухмыльнулась. — Обычно они спорили, сколько времени мне понадобится, чтобы убить Клинта, — сказала она ему.

— И он всё ещё жив.

Она улыбнулась.

— Да.

Мало было смешного в том, что от этих слов Стив почувствовал себя лучше.

Пока Стива не было в квартире, Баки удалось добраться до дивана. Он был чист и одет, но выглядел измученным, а вид Наташи, казалось, лишил его дара речи. Стиву не приходило в голову, что Баки не всё равно, что он выглядел как развалина перед красивой девушкой, но, с другой стороны, они не проводили много времени с красивыми девушками (или кем-то ещё) в социальном контексте.

Однако Наташа соответствовала сложившейся ситуации, как соответствовала большинству вещей. Она поставила коробку на кофейный столик, откинула крышку, чтобы показать потрясающе декадентский набор пончиков, и сказала Баки:

— А теперь расскажи мне, насколько плохо выглядят другие парни.

Баки слегка усмехнулся.

— Не могу, — сказал он. — Стиву не нравится, когда я вдаюсь в детали. — Он взглянул на Стива, взгляд остановился на ушибленном виске, и он снова неловко замолчал.

Обычно Баки цапал два или три пончика, прежде чем кто-нибудь еще дотрагивался до коробки, но сегодня он подождал, пока Наташа и Стив возьмут себе, прежде чем схватил пончик-пироженое, посыпанный сахаром с корицей. _«Пытается быть беспроблемным»_ , — с болью в сердце подумал Стив. Он откусил кусочек своего глазированного дрожжевого пончика, но глотать было сложно, поэтому он не стал доедать.

Как и прежде, Баки всё ещё макал свои пончики в кофе, разрывая их пополам и опуская половинки в жидкость одну за другой, а кофе выпивал только после того, как пончик заканчивался, а кофе был полон коричного сахара.

— Стив, — сказала Наташа, и Стив поднял глаза. — Ты выглядишь измученным. Иди спать.

— Но…

Он взглянул на Баки. Тот уставился на него поверх края кофейной чашки. Сегодня Стив был не в настроении играть в гляделки. Он опустил взгляд на пончик.

— Иди в кровать. У нас есть это, — сказала Наташа, показывая между собой и Баки.

— У вас есть..?

— Да. При нашей последней встрече мы так и не закончили спор о Пушкине, — сказала Наташа. — Поспи немного.

***

Когда Стив проснулся, время близилось к восьми, и заходящее летнее солнце низко висело над зданиями. Рот казался полным ваты, глаза пересохли, и он всё ещё чувствовал усталость; но, по крайней мере, не физическую.

Он вышел из комнаты. Пол в ванной был всё ещё мокрым после помывки Баки. Стив вздохнул и бросил на пол полотенце.

Дверь комнаты Баки была закрыта и, наверное, это означало, что он, слава Богу, спит. В кухне и гостиной никого не было. Наташа ушла, не сказав ему?

— Стив, я здесь.

Наташа сидела с пивом в руке на французском балконе Стива, свесив ноги через решетку. Когда Стив вышел, она предложила ему бутылку. 

— Баки спит, — сказала она.

— Хорошо. — Стив взял бутылку пива. Эффекта от него никакого, но хотя бы посидеть рядом с Наташей будет приятно. — Как он сегодня? Он… — Хотелось спросить _«вёл себя хорошо?»_ , но это было бы не совсем корректно. — Хотел спросить: пока он отстранён, согласитесь ли вы с Сэмом остаться с ним, если Щ.И.Т. отправит меня на задание.

— Ему это не понравится, — сказала Наташа. — Он хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас присмотрел за тобой.

— Да, конечно. Не может всё быть так, как ему хочется, — сказал Стив.

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, он так придирчив к мелочам, потому что думает, что не имеет никакого контроля над важными вещами. Ему придется пойти и убить того, на кого они укажут, но он, чёрт возьми, может получить то мороженое, которое хочет.

Стиву стало стыдно. 

— Конечно, — ответил он.

— Стив, это не значит, что ты всегда должен таскать ему мороженое, — сказала Наташа.

Она снова толкнула его плечом, но на этот раз уперлась в него, согревая и утешая. Стив расслабился, прислонившись к балконным перилам, и понял, как давно он не расслаблялся. С Баки расслабиться было невозможно.

— Значит, сегодня днём он был в порядке?

— Все его взгляды о _Евгении Онегине_ по-прежнему совершенно неверны, — сказала Наташа. — Но да. Он был в порядке.

Стив прищурился.

— Я не знаю, кто это, — признался он наконец.

— Это поэма Пушкина. Очень известная, — сказала Наташа и толкнула его плечом. — Ты не имеешь права шпионить для России без хотя бы поверхностного знания Пушкина.

Стив не мог понять, шутит она или нет. 

— Да?

Он слишком устал, чтобы понять подтрунивает она или нет, и почувствовал благодарность, когда она перестала.

— Когда я была маленькой, Андрей Николаевич, мой куратор, читал мне, пока я не засыпала. Я думала, он просто хотел, чтобы я знала Пушкина, но нет. В основном он просто не хотел, чтобы я думала о чём-то другом. Будь у меня много времени на размышления, это негативно подействовало бы на промывание мозгов.

— О, — Стив не знал, что на это ответить. — Ну, дерьмово.

Наташа начала отрывать этикетку с пивной бутылки. Дойдя до белой бумаги, она сказала: 

— Я тут подумала. Очевидно, что ситуация не совсем та же, но… может, тебе стоит поговорить с Клинтом. О том, каково ему было иметь со мной дело после того как я сдалась Щ.И.Т.у. О том, что он сделал, чтобы помочь.

— И что помогло? — спросил Стив.

Наташа отковыряла последние клочки бумаги на бутылке.

— Мы гуляли, — сказала она.

— Прогулки?

— Ага. Я предлагала это и раньше, разве не так?

— Да. Но так тяжело вытащить Баки из квартиры ради чего-то, не связанного со Щ.И.Т.ом, и… — Стив так устал изо дня в день иметь дело с Баки, что почти отказался от чего-либо особенного. Клинт был явно сделан из более прочного материала. — И он сказал мне, что должен застрелить любого — любого гражданского, — кто видел его металлическую руку. Он обещал мне, что не будет, но…

— Он держит свои обещания?

— Обычно. — Стив потянулся к ушибу на виске. Синяк уже почти не болел. Чудеса супер-исцеления.

— Стив, — сказала Наташа. Обычно в ее голосе был слышен смех ( _«защитный механизм»_ , — внезапно понял Стив; _«если она притворяется, что весь мир — шутка, это не может повредить ей»_ ), но теперь она казалась серьезной. — Я знаю, что он грубо выражается. Но если бы ему действительно нравилось причинять боль людям, видеть их страдания, то у него было много возможностей за последние пару лет. У него были месяцы, чтобы пойти на гражданские убийства, ещё до того, как его нашел Щ.И.Т., и я уверена, что и на заданиях у него тоже были возможности. Если бы он хотел убивать мирных жителей, там уже были бы трупы.

Стив подумал над этим. 

—Я знаю, — сказал он. — Но риск…

— Скажи ему, что Щ.И.Т. не может позволить себе плохие отзывы в прессе, — сказала Наташа.

Стив облокотился подбородком на перила балкона. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что мне следует так поступить? — спросил он. — Несмотря на риск?

— Да, — ответила Наташа, снова глянув на него. — Я привыкла к постоянному наблюдению. Все, что я делала, было для тренировок или заданий. Андрей Николаевич не уставал повторять, что все обучение, что дало мне государство — великий дар, и валять дурака — бесполезная его трата. Так что, когда я была в Щ.И.Т.е на испытательном сроке, я решила удвоить ставку. Показать им, насколько я серьезна.

Как изучение китайского, фарси или летать.

— Но Клинт продолжал появляться и вытаскивать меня на прогулки — просто тратить весь день, блуждая по фермерскому рынку или где-нибудь ещё. Это сводило меня с ума. В какой-то момент кто-нибудь потребовал бы отчет о том, как я провела время, и что мне было сказать? «Мы пошли на рынок и поболтали с летними сквош-дамами, у которых нет полезных разведданных или контактов или чего-то ещё»? — Она криво усмехнулась. — Клинт сказал, что это поможет мне научиться сливаться с толпой, когда я буду на заданиях. Вот как я оправдывала то, что позволила ему уговорить меня на свидание. Но уверена, что Андрей Николаевич не дал бы мне за это мороженое.

— И это помогло? Ты больше не чувствуешь, что за тобой все время следят?

Наташа отковыряла последние клочки этикетки с бутылки. 

— Я всё ещё думаю, что кто-то когда-нибудь попросит счёт. — Она допила остатки пива. — Но больше не считаю, что что-то должна. Так что, да. Это помогло.

Стив подумал об этом. 

— Я попробую, — сказал он, тронутый тем, что она показала свою уязвимость, чтобы помочь. — Спасибо.

— Пустяки.

Но пустяком это не было, и Стив не удивился, когда вскоре она вскочила на ноги, собираясь уйти: должно быть, израсходовала всю свою уязвимость за месяц, рассказав ему все это. Стив тоже встал (старая закалка: стоять, когда дама стоит), но она махнула рукой. 

— Сама найду выход.

Стив еще немного посидел на балконе, потом зашёл на кухню. На столе стояла почти пустая коробка с пончиками. Баки и Наташа съели хоть что-нибудь ещё за весь день?

Осталось еще несколько глазированных пончиков. Стив поставил кофейник в кофеварку и включил MP3-плеер. Обычно он старался слушать более современную музыку, но для таких дней, как сегодня, у него был плейлист старых песен.

Он не хотел будить Баки, но не удивился, когда тот вломился в кухню на костылях. Усевшись за стол, он взял пончик и стал ждать, пока Стив нальёт ему чашку кофе.

После возвращения Баки, Стив усердно прислуживал ему. В то время он был рад (нет, счастлив), что Баки был рядом и позволял Стиву заботиться о себе. И в этом было больше того, чего жаждал Стив, который хотел бы заботиться о Баки вечно, чем того, в чем Баки действительно нуждался.

Или о том, какой стиль поведения Стив сможет выдержать в долгосрочной перспективе.

 _«Сейчас он действительно не может выбрать его сам»_ , — напомнил себе Стив и принес Баки чашку. Баки уставился на поднимающийся пар. Стив съел крулер, потом датский. Он только успел надкусить глазированную плетёнку, когда Баки устало и хрипло спросил:

— Ты все еще говоришь на самом дерьмовом французском в мире?

Стив проглотил кусок пончика.

— Мой французский, вероятно, уже даже дерьмовым не назовешь, — сказал он. — Баки… 

— Мы можем поработать над твоим языком, — сказал Баки, все еще глядя на пар. — Если ты не хочешь поработать над моим.

— Баки, — сказал Стив.

Баки поднял голову. 

— Если только Сэм не согласился на летные уроки…

— _Баки_ , — сказал Стив, — следующие три месяца ты не будешь оттачивать свои навыки агента. Твои навыки в порядке.

— Тогда чем же ты хочешь, чтобы я _занимался_ следующие три месяца? — спросил Баки. — Мы всё ещё собираемся тренироваться, верно?

Стив чуть было не сказал _«нет»_ , но Коулсон ожидал, что Баки будет готов вернуться к работе по окончании трех месяцев и, что более важно, если Читаури или что-то вроде них посыплется с неба, Баки должен быть в хорошей форме, чтобы помочь бороться.

— Как только нога заживет, — сказал Стив. — Один час в день.

— Всё утро.

— Ради всего святого, Баки! Это не переговоры. Почему ты так хочешь превратить это в учения?

— А что мне ещё делать в ближайшие три месяца? — требовательно спросил Баки. Он допил кофе и взял пончик. — Как считаешь, что заставит меня чувствовать себя плохо из-за Томпкинса? Прости, что швырнул его через самолет, тебе этого достаточно? Я уже пообещал, что больше не буду нападать на медиков Щ.И.Т.а. Не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Какой хернёй, по-твоему, я должен заниматься эти три месяца, чтобы стать лучше?

Баки хотел, чтобы это было учебными тренировками, полагая, что в противном случае это будет… 

— Баки, — спросил Стив. — Что ты себе представляешь?

— Ничего я не представляю, — огрызнулся Баки. — Понятия не имею, что вы с Щ.И.Т.ом хотите или как, чёрт возьми, рассчитываете это получить.

— Никто не причинит тебе вреда… 

— Мне надоело слышать о том, что никто не собирается причинять мне боль! Я _знаю_ , что никто не причинит мне вреда! Щ.И.Т. не настолько туп, чтобы повредить одно из своих грёбаных ценных орудий! — закричал Баки. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и сказал: — А если бы это было так, они бы уже начали. Вы, должно быть, думаете, что я полный идиот. Я здесь уже два года. Я знаю, что Щ.И.Т. не мучает своих агентов только ради забавы, или что ты там себе представляешь.

— Извини, — сказал Стив и с удивлением понял, что на самом деле имел это в виду. — Я просто… мне трудно понять, о чем ты иногда думаешь.

— Это потому, что ты никогда, блядь, не слушаешь, — сказал Баки. — Я же сказал. Я не понимаю, чего Щ.И.Т. ожидает от всего этого. — Он схватил еще один пончик.

— Щ.И.Т. хочет быть уверен, что ты не нападёшь снова на медицинский персонал, — сказал Стив. — Или любой другой персонал. Или на кого-то, кто не является целью задания.

— И всё это я уже обещал. Так что же делать с трехмесячным отстранением? — Он держал пончик в руке, но не ел его, а просто хмурился, разглядывая потрескавшуюся глазурь. — Я должен сидеть и размышлять о Томпкинсе, пока не почувствую себя достаточно виноватым?

Стив вздохнул. 

— Нет. Не имеет значения, сожалеешь ты о Томпкинсе или нет; хотя нельзя сказать, что мы не были бы счастливы, будь это иначе. Но важно то, что ты больше никому не навредишь.

— И что? Мы потратим три месяца на то, чтобы никому не навредить? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Да, — ответил Стив, ожидая бури презрения, но вместо этого Баки просто посмотрел на него, наморщив лоб. Стив глубоко вздохнул. — Мы собираемся выйти из квартиры и просто… попутешествуем немного.

Баки съел свой пончик. Не сводя глаз со Стива.

— Мы объедем округ Колумбия, Вирджинию и Мэриленд, — сказал Стив. — Устроим длинный пикник. Остановимся у фермерского киоска и купим персиков. — Подозрительный взгляд Баки ничуть не изменился. — Будет весело, — добавил Стив.

Или было бы с кем угодно, только не с Баки.

Баки опёрся рукой о стол. Он подпёр подбородок и уставился в кухонное окно.

— Щ.И.Т. никогда тебе не позволит, — сказал он. — Мы должны оставаться в поле их зрения.

— Мы и будем оставаться в поле зрения, — сказал Стив. — Смысл путешествий в том, чтобы делать это тихо.

Солнце скрылось за зданиями и на кухне стало сумрачно. Стив встал, чтобы взять кофейник и включить свет. Баки смотрел, как Стив наполняет обе чашки кофе. Затем он потянулся за очередным пончиком, но обнаружил, что коробка пуста.

— Я голоден, — сказал Баки.

— Это еще одно, чем ты можешь заняться во время своего отстранения, — сказал Стив. — Ты можешь научиться готовить.

— Готовить не умеешь ты, — сказал Баки. — Все, на что ты способен — это блины и консервированный суп.

— Тогда научимся готовить вместе, — сказал Стив.

— Я умею готовить, — сказал Баки. — Я готовил тебе яичницу, когда ты болел. Это было единственное, что я мог приготовить на этой дерьмовой маленькой примусовой плитке в твоей квартире.

— Это одно блюдо, — сказал Стив. — И это было семьдесят лет назад.

Баки опустил голову, и волосы упали на глаза. Он сникал все ниже, пока его голова не коснулась кухонного стола. Он выглядел уставшим, как собака. Круги усталости, расплывшиеся под глазами, были почти такими же темными, как уголь, которым он мазался для миссий.

Он поднял глаза на Стива.

— А ты? Чего хочешь ты?

— Я был бы счастлив, если бы ты больше никогда не бросал агента Щ.И.Т.а через самолет, — сказал Стив. Слабая попытка пошутить провалилась. Баки сердито сверкнул глазами. Стив вздохнул. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — повторил он сказанное накануне вечером. — И хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Что убедит тебя в этом?

Стив был настроен скептически.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что счастье и безопасность ощущаются именно так?

Баки отвел взгляд от Стива, нахмурив брови. Стив подумал, что утверждение про счастье было просто, чтобы Стив отвязался, но Боже. Может и _так_.

— Как будто ты что-то знаешь о счастье, — пробормотал Баки. — Другие агенты Щ.И.Т.а называют тебя самым грустным золотистым ретривером в мире.

Возразить Стиву было нечего. Баки вскинул руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза, и случайно опрокинул свою кофейную чашку. — Чёрт, — пробормотал он, но не сделал ни малейшего движения, чтобы остановить кофе, хлынувший по краю стола на пол.

Возможно, Баки нужно было, чтобы Стив захотел чего-то менее большого и туманного. Что-то конкретное, что он мог бы сделать. Стив схватил кухонное полотенце и скомкал его над кофейной лужей. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты говорил «пожалуйста», когда просишь меня о чем-нибудь, — сказал он. — И чтобы ты действительно _спрашивал_ , а не просто требовал.

Баки смотрел на капающий кофе, словно загипнотизированный. Он слегка кивнул.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть?

Баки сделал небольшое движение головой, которое, вероятно, означало покачивание.

— Или спать?

Еще одно покачивание. Вид капающего кофе, должно быть, был захватывающим. Возможно, Стиву стоило включить «нет, спасибо» в свой список желаний.

— Я мог бы почитать тебе, — сказал Стив, и ему захотелось засунуть носок себе в рот, потому что он вспомнил, как Наташа рассказывала о своем кураторе, читающем ей сказки на ночь. Так же, как кто-то, должно быть, читал Пушкина Баки. Даже хорошие вещи были методами контроля.

— Да? — Баки посмотрел на него почти с надеждой.

Стив подумал о том, как часто чтение вслух появлялось в приютских рассказах. Это был один из любимых фрагментов Баки. _«Директор выбросил тебя из окна, ты сломал ногу, и я носил тебя три недели и читал тебе»_.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Хочешь, я отнесу тебя в более удобное место? На диван?

Баки потянулся к костылям. 

— Я могу ходить… 

— Я знаю, что можешь, — сказал Стив. — Но это не очень полезно для твоей ноги.

Они уставились друг на друга, рука Баки все еще была наполовину вытянута в сторону костылей. Затем Баки повернулся и поднял правую руку к Стиву. Стив наклонился, обхватив одной рукой Баки за спину, а другой под колени, и поднял его.

Стив пошатнулся. Он не учёл вес металлической руки Баки. Баки обвил живой рукой шею Стива, прижимаясь к его груди, и он опёрся о стол.

— Я держу тебя, — сказал Стив, чувствуя на шее тёплое дыхание Баки. Стив сглотнул, поправляя хватку. — Я тебя держу, — повторил он и отнёс Баки на диван.

Сажать было неудобно, и он чуть не уронил Баки в конце, поэтому Баки пришлось схватить Стива за колено, чтобы не упасть с дивана. У Стива сдавило в груди. Но Баки отпустил его, и Стив глубоко вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы расслабиться на диванных подушках. Всё было хорошо. Баки не собирался нападать на него в таком состоянии. Или любом другом состоянии. Он держал свои обещания.

В груди Стива отпустило. Он закинул ноги на диван и откинулся на подушку, приглашая Баки прислониться к нему. Наступила короткая пауза, и Баки прижался к ней, сжимая правой рукой рубашку на плече Стива.

Стив стянул планшет с кофейного столика.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я прочитал? — спросил он. — Я могу найти здесь всё, что угодно.

Баки пожал плечами. Он осторожно положил голову на грудь Стива.

— Пушкина? — предложил Стив.

— На _английском_?

— Или Гарри Поттера, Сэм советовал, — сказал Стив.

— Да, конечно. Неважно. — Баки зевнул.

Значит, Гарри Поттер.

Стив ждал, что Баки заснёт до конца первой главы. Но действие в книге покатилось, и каждый раз, когда Стив переставал читать, чтобы проверить, Баки бормотал: «Продолжай». И после короткой паузы: «Пожалуйста?»

Наконец Стив просто выключил планшет.

— Я не сплю, — протестуя, пробормотал Баки. — Они просто отправились на остров, чтобы спастись от жутких сов.

Стив положил руку Баки на спину.

— Я почти охрип, — сказал он. — А тебе нужно поспать.

Баки больше не протестовал. Некоторое время он лежал неподвижно, и Стиву его поза не показалась напряженной. Но, может быть, Стив раньше не видел Баки расслабленным, или, по крайней мере, за последние пару лет, потому что в конце концов Баки расслабился, его тело стало свободным, тяжёлым и тёплым. Даже металлическая рука была тёплой от тепла их тел.

Стив позволил себе зарыться лицом в волосы Баки. Он сделал долгий, медленный вдох и тоже расслабился. Он не устал или, по крайней мере, во сне не было нужды, но было приятно просто лежать и отдыхать.


End file.
